why won't you believe me, brother?
by aprilcassidy992
Summary: Callie is Jealous of Joe and is willing to do anything to sever the ties between him and Frank. Will Frank and Joe reconcile?


Hey Guys.

My name is April Cassidy. This story is a one shot and the sequel entitled "loyalty and deceit" which will have 12 chapters. Each chapter is posted every Wednesday. Please review and comment on my fanfiction. This is also my First fanfiction. In this Frank is 20 and Joe is 19. The Hardy boys' friends don't appear in this because I wanted the hardy boys and Callie to be the central pieces of this prequel. Mr. and Mrs Hardy had gone for a holiday and planned to be here by 25th

VIII

Frank, Callie and Joe were hanging out together when suddenly this took a turn for the darkest moments in their lives, it looked like a replay of a horror film on rewind. "Frank, Joe kissed me and said that you're Fenton hardy's elder son and that gives you a special right to eradicate the world of poverty."

Frank was appalled. _Does Joe think that I could be so cold and heartless_ "what? Joe that's cruel. Do you really think that I would judge someone based on wealth, social status and/or intelligence?"

Joe tried to reason with Frank but to no avail. "I would never try to steal your girl, you know that. Please believe me, I would never do anything to hurt you". Finally he was enraged "What? Callie why would you say that? And you, Frank, You think that I would ever do that to anyone, least of all you. Frank you're one of the most accepting, most forgiving people I know. You never make fun of others who are less fortunate than us.".Frank clearly didn't believe him and snapped harshly "don't pick on my girlfriend. Joe, it is all your fault that your old flame, Iola died. It is all you do without thinking about others' feelings. You're a selfish egotistical man who will die sad and alone and all the girls you've been with will suffer the same wrath as Iola".

He ignored the hurt and saddened look etched across his brother's face and continued harshly. _Frank forgot what today is, it is Iola first death anniversary._ Joe thought. He was hurt that frank won't even look at him and his blue eyes mirrored his feelings but his cheerful demeanor contradicted his true feelings

 _This is not going according to plan. Joe will rue the day he messed with me. What can I do to completely sever their pathetic brotherly bonds? And have frank all to myself. Callie thought._

"Oh, Frank could you be a dear and get me a glass of water, please". She requested.

"Sure, Cal, Be right back" he replied. He made his way to the kitchen which was at the end of the hall while Joe went to the guest room as he wanted to rest for a little while. unbeknownst to him, Callie followed him.

meanwhile , in the guest room Joe, sleep with me. Frank doesn't have to know she coerced him.

 _How could Callie say that?_ What you… have…got… to… be… joking he spluttered out.

She lost her balance and stumbled and crashed into Joe and they both fell down.

15 minutes later, returned with a tray and a glass of water He couldn't believe his eyes. His own brother was lying on the floor with Callie on top of him. He dropped the tray down and it clattered on to the floor Frank was so focused on Joe that he didn't see the mischievous glint in Callie's eyes. _Looks like my plan work_ , Callie thought deviously.

Frank hauled his brother off of Callie and he walked up to him and drew his fist back and let it fly towards him and Joe was too late to block it and he had a split lip.

That was for my girlfriend Callie are you alright?

He started yelling at me and then he kissed me. I tried to pull back but couldn't. He kept coming on to me. I was so scared frank. Fresh tears were streaming down her face.

 _That insolent witch. How dare she try to pin this on me Joe thought angrily_

He soothed her fears. "Callie, I'm here, don't be afraid"

As for you, Joe, I'm ashamed of you. I wish you weren't my brother" he raged. Joe was heartbroken on the inside but composed himself. He wasn't going to show any weakness.

Secretly, Callie was recording the whole exchange unbeknownst to the two quarrelling brothers. _Well played Callie. Well played. She told herself in glee. Mom will rue the day she said I didn't make a good actress. Come on, that was brilliant. Playing the damsel in distress is a great card to play if you're a girl and therefore only used as a last resort. It is not over yet not on my watch._

Frank turned to Joe and snapped 'Joseph, you're becoming an inconsiderate burden towards me my entire life. I'm fed up with you. You better shape up or I will cut you from my life, then I could finally have peace without you in my life. Frank taunted him mercilessly since you are so stupid I will repeat what I said only I would put it words that a person like you can understand he continued you're dead to me.

Joe stopped in his tracks. He never spoke to him like that. Tears pricked his eyes as every word plunged into his heart like dangers.

 _Frank is my brother and my best friend. No matter what he says or does, I am not giving up on him._

Frank, please I didn't do anything to Callie? Joe pleaded. He didn't care that he looked doleful he was willing to do anything to reconcile with his beloved brother. He wasn't going to let Frank's ill treatment stop Joe from reconciling with his brother.

Just leave me alone Frank ordered.

Joe was not going anywhere no matter how bad frank treated him he would not back down. He faced thugs, would be murderers, arsonists. He was not going to let his beloved brother intimidate him with looks of disdain and hatred.

He ignored him and turned on his heel and left him, ignoring the hurt look etched across Joe's face.

The next time you hurt her. I will not go easy on you. Mark my words, Joseph.

Even though Joe said this to ease Frank's worries, he was hurt that Frank wouldn't believe him. 'Frank it is okay. Why don't I sleep on the floor here so you can decide what to do with me the next time I cross a line? 'Frank was about to reply when his phone rang. It was Mrs. Shaw, Callie's mother. Or was it? She informed Frank that Joe poisoned Callie.

Don't worry Mrs. Shaw. I'll deal with him he replied, keeping his tone even.

He went in search of Joe and found him on the ground practicing basketball for Bayport high championships. The championships were next Tuesday and Joe was ecstatic when he was chosen to represent his school and considered it an honor. If by some chance he couldn't take part he couldn't be chosen again.

He was practicing his three pointers and free throws when he saw Frank from afar.

"Joe"he called out as he neared the gap between him and Joe.

He dropped the ball and turned around Yes Fra - he was cut off by a fierce bottled his true feelings up, refusing to show any signs of weakness. He walked up to him and grabbed his hand and applied pressure on it.

Frank please let go, you're hurting me Joe said, through gritted teeth.

He echoed his words mockingly I'm hurting you. What about the time I found my girlfriend on top of you. Oh wait that was today. You poisoned Callie.

Joe's face registered shock and disbelief. _Would Callie sink so low as to sever our bonds? Oh I get it, she means that I poisoned her against Frank._

Joe struggled against Frank's iron grip as he applied pressure on it and Frank's hold on him tightened

"Frank we will figure this out together okay. Whatever it is you're going through we shall face it together." Joe promised him.

Frank silenced him with a glare. He took his arm and threw him over his shoulder. He landed on the ground and had the wind knocked out of him. The impact grazed his right shoulder and grazed his ankles. His left shoulder was skinned and his knees were bleeding.

Joe's blue eyes locked on to concern filled ones of Frank.

"I'm fine". He got up and walked to the house, slowly. His gait slower than normal. Frank was too shocked to notice. With his right shoulder and ankles grazed, his left shoulder skinned and his bleeding knees, he looked like a bloodthirsty serial killer. Frank does not know the full extent of his injuries.

VIII

Frank was sitting in the living room. Overcome with guilt and remorse, he tried to piece the facts together about Joe and Callie and then a light bulb clicked. He realized Joe didn't betray him. His mind wondered to a scene where Callie was on top of Joe. Callie asked me to get a glass of water and then when I returned. It is not a coincidence that Callie ask me for a glass of water the same day that I saw Callie on top of Joe. _Why Callie why would you do this to us_? He thought in anguish. He was ashamed of his own behavior and told himself firmly. _For now focus on Joe. Deal with Callie when the time comes._

 _If I don't fix this, I could lose Joe forever._

 _ACACACACA_

It has been a week since the accident and Frank hasn't spoken to Joe, mainly because he was scared and terrified.

He told himself Come on. loves you. He made his way to Joe's bedroom and knocked on the door.

Come in Frank. How are you feeling? Is everything alright? You look like you've seen a ghost.

Swallowing his fear and terror he sat down on the chair and faced Joe.

"Joe, I sorry about everything. I'm so ashamed of what I did. I know you can't forgive me and I don't know what I'll do if you were disappointed in me but I am willing to try anything to earn your forgiveness". Joe's jaw dropped. _Is that the reason why Frank was avoiding me at all costs?_

Joe silenced him with a mock glare. "Frank stop please. I already forgave you. So don't beat yourself up over this. This wasn't your fault. I thought about it and the truth is if the roles were reversed I would have done the same. I figured you will come to me when you're ready. "

Frank was shocked and touched. My brother is an extraordinary person. No one would forgive him if he pulled that asinine stunt ever again. Not that he would do it again.

Noticing that Frank was looking downcast, he asked "Hey, what's wrong? Is it Callie?"

At times, Frank forgets how well his brother knows him and sighed. "Yes, Joe. It is. She made me believe that you betrayed me but despite everything she has done I still love her and I am feeling guilty for betraying you"

Joe pondered on it for a few minutes thoughtfully and then replied Frank you deserve to be happy with Callie. Please don't think about anyone else except what is best for you. Make your feelings clear to her she doesn't want to feel second to me, so she decided to get rid of me by pitting us against each other. Mrs. Shaw said that I poisoned her daughter it was a deliberate domino effect.

"What if she meant I poisoned her against you, which of course I would never do?" Joe suggested

Joe continued, not giving Frank a window of opportunity to speak, "no Woman ever wants to feel second to the man she loves but still. You should tell her about me and let her understand that I am your younger brother so you have this need to protect me. Don't break up with her because of me. If you truly love her, give her second chance."

Frank was shell-shocked at Joe's maturity. "Thank you Joe I appreciate it. Since when did you become so smart? I never thought I say this but you're right"

"Frank, take it easy. I know you didn't mean it, like that."

Frank, you're my brother. No matter what you say or do is ever going to change that Joe replied sincerely.

His brother was visibly tearing up and wrapped his hands around him, giving him a big winced in pain again.

What is the matter? Frank exclaimed.

"Frank, now it is my turn to apologize. I'm sorry for hiding this from you".

Joe showed him the wounds he sustained at Frank's hands and frank teared up when the wounds came into full view.

"Joe,I didn't do this. Did I? "Frank questioned

When Joe didn't answer him because he wasn't sure his brother could handle it.

Frank couldn't take Joe insolence anymore "ANSWER ME ".Frank bellowed he took his hands and dangled him off the ground in midair. The change in tone sent shivers up Joe's spine but he quickly calmed down as he tried to reason with his brother.

Joe didn't resist him but spoke calmly ."Frank I didn't want to make you feel guilty about it. I'm sorry"

Frank stopped. _What happened? One minute I was fine and the next minute I wanted to murder him with my bare hands._ "Joe I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I was so frustrated and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." Frank apologized

Joe accepted his apology readily. "Frank whatever it is you're going through, you don't have to tell me, right way, but I'm always there for you if you ever want to talk about anything, okay".

Frank was still unconvinced. He was betrayed before he didn't want to be betrayed why after everything I've done Frank's heart ached as he recounted the instances he hurt his beloved brother I hurt you day in and day out ever since our parents. I was thoughtless and inconsiderate. I punched you. When you tried to cheer me up after the funeral after I blew up at Aunt Gertrude. I bit your head off harshly. No matter how badly I treated you, why would you be there for me, time and time again? When our parents died, I ignored you and avoided you like the plague because you reminded me of Mom. During school I pretended like I didn't know you. You wanted to know who dubbed you the death syndrome. I did because everyone you associated with ends up dead. Even so, you always had my back no matter what, even when I didn't have yours. You never gave up on me. Every person gave up on me but you didn't. You got suspended from school for a crime I committed out of spite. Remember when they said you pranked the principal's office.

"Yeah, I explained it was a misunderstanding but given my track record it was futile to argue with him".

"It was actually me I did it. Though it was an accident I was going to own up to it but I didn't because I –I hated you back then. As punishment, you got suspended and grounded by Aunt Gertrude which meant you couldn't meet Vanessa and she broke up with all honesty, you should hate me and disown me as your brother". He finally concluded

After Frank's long speech, he slumped to the ground in defeat. The strength left him and he was gasped for breath . Joe was shocked. He already forgave frank for all those times.

"Frank, I know, but like I said, you're my brother. Nothing you say or do is ever going to change that. Okay? Now quit been so hard on yourself. Everyone makes mistakes. No one is perfect.

And one more thing, I would never betray you. I promise. Don't worry frank, I wanted to tell you but we were fighting all the time, Van and I are back together."

He hugged Joe tightly. After many months, he felt at peace.

He was glad that his brother didn't hold it against him. He vowed to never take his brother easy-going nature for granted.

"Joe, I still don't deserve your forgiveness but thank you".

"Frank, would you do me a favor please". His brother nodded.

"I was selected for the under 20 annual basketball match which was the reason I was practicing my three pointers and free throws. Could you tell coach that I can't play if my injuries are not healed by next Tuesday?" .Out of the corner of his eye he saw the sadness etched in frank's brown eyes.

Joe squeezed frank's hand in comfort. "Don't worry. I don't hold you responsible, Frank. You're not the one to pull asinine stunts to save someone you love."

"I should have told you this before. Frank, you defended Callie from me. How could I fault you for protecting her when I would do the same for Vanessa? I don't want you to feel bad for what you did to me because if the roles were reversed I would have done the same".

Joe deserves to know the truth frank thought "Joe, I don't think I can forgive Callie for what she did to you" Frank confessed, raising his volume in frustration. "She hurt you, drove us apart. She made me doubt you, even now. How could you suggest I forgive her? Let's face it. I am better off without either of you".

Joe wasn't fazed by frank's outburst "Frank calm down. Would you like to be me? Having your first girlfriend killed in a car bomb meant for the two of us? Do you want to feel that everyone you love ends up dead? Do you want to feel like kidnap magnet because I am Fenton hardy's younger son and your younger brother that makes me an easy target for the assassins". He softened up "whatever it is you're going through. We shall face it together. I am willing to give Callie a second chance because despite everything she's done, she means a lot to you. Come on, big brother. Whatever you decide, I shall support you one hundred percent through thick and thin. I promise". Even though the Joe's speech was painful to listen to, he knew the hidden meaning behind Joe's speech: Do not go through life with regrets. He knew that Joe and he will always be a team, no matter what force tries to drive them apart, they will always have each other's backs.

Frank voiced his biggest fear to Joe. "Do you think Callie will forgive me for taking her for granted".

"Frank, Callie loves you and I know she will. She wanted to get rid of me by driving us apart. If she didn't love you, do you think she would have gone to all the trouble?".

"you're right, Joe. Thank you" he smiled for the first time in months

Joe didn't blame him for his misdeeds but he was curious. "Frank, no offense but why do you think I would kiss someone without their consent?"

"Joe. You flirt with every girl. You enchant people with your charisma. I thought you would take her away from me by seducing her."

 _That's why oh no. I've got to set the record straight. Curse my Casanova tendencies_. "Frank first of all, I am a flirt or a Casanova like you called it, though personally I prefer the term Romeo Second of all, I am a virgin. Call me old fashioned. I don't mind. I flirt but I would never betray Vanessa, nor do I lead the other girl on. I would never steal my brother's girl."

After Joe's confession Frank's jaw is a virgin. So he couldn't have initiated it, frank realized.

Before frank could apologized Joe finally confessed. "Frank, I owe you an apology for putting you in this awkward position. You can always come to me and I will never judge you. Not now, not ever."

Frank accepted his apology without a second thought.

"Shall we just forget the last few months and move on" Frank suggested.

"Of course Frank. Consider it forgotten. Does that mean you and I are brothers again?"

. You and I will always be brothers. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you.

"It's fine. Even if people try to pit us against each other, I want you to know that I always got your back and I will always stand by you, no matter what".

"What if that happens and I disbelieve you again?"

"I meant what I said. Even if that happens and you disbelieve me I will never turn my back on you and I will always stand by you, no matter what".

Will frank get the courage to speak to Callie? Will Joe return to school after his suspension? Will Callie accept Joe as part of frank's life? Will Callie resort to drastic measures to sever the ties between brothers? This time, does Frank believe Joe? Will Joe keep his promise to stand by Frank through thick and through thin?

Find out in the sequel "loyalty and deceit". This story is set a month after the prequel

Each chapter will be published every Wednesday at 6am.


End file.
